the wolf and the fox
by Varian wrynning
Summary: lo'gosh and his companion, rosaphes, spend a night together


After weeks of traveling together, broll, and lo'gosh and their two new companions, rosaphes stormblade and her cousion marren stormblade, had arrived in a small elvish village to rest for the night before they continued their long journey to theramore.

lo'gosh and rosaphes were asked to share a small house that was uninhabited while broll and rosaphes' cousin, marren stayed in another small house.

Lo'gosh sat upon some cushions that were placed in front of the fireplace. He stared down at his hands in his lap, recalling what bits and pieces he was able to remember and what happened in battle earlier. "You look tense." The words caused lo'gosh to turn to the woman beside him. "How so?" He questioned in reply. "Your muscles. Their tense." Rosaphes said, then scooting behind him, grabbing her bag and taking out a bottle of lotion. without warning she pulls his vest off of him. "Hey!" Lo'gosh said in protest. "Calm down and let me work." She said, lightly smacking him upside the head. She pours a bit of the lotion into her palm and rubs it between her hands to warm it before she began massaging his shoulders. He quietly hissed in pain as she began working out the knots in his back. But after a minute he let out a gentle sigh of relief, she seemed like a natural with her hands, a small part of him wondered how her hands would feel if they were on- no! Snap out of it, lo'gosh! He scolded himself via thought.

But, he couldn't really help it, it felt so nice. She began working out another knot, causing the man to let out a soft moan. "Hnngh~.." "Enjoying this much?" "Y-yeah, a little bit.." His reply made roz smile and softly giggle.

He loved every little bit of this, rosaphes clearly saw this and she took enjoyment in every little sound that the all mighty gladiator made. Though admittedly his small moans aroused her. Subconsciously she ran her fingers lightly over the bumps on his muscular back, she looked at all the small scars and bruises that he received from the battle earlier that day. "Enjoying the view back there?" Lo'gosh questioned. Rosaphes snapped out of her musings and smiled. "Very much, i really appreciated the upside-down view of your arse whilst you carried me around the battle field." She replied jokingly. He chuckled at her response and stared into the lit hearth and watched the flames flicker and dance.

Rosaphes continued massaging his back for a while longer, for this whole time the two were quiet. When she finished her 'magic' she scooted beside lo'gosh and looked into the hearth whilst he didn't bother to put his vest back on. She glanced at him and then lightly eyed his muscular form. Light, she Shuddered at the distance between them. She adverted her eyes away from him at the moment he saw her shiver. "You alright?" He asked. "Yeah, just.. cold." She lied, but the warrior was obviously not fooled. He decided to play along though. "Would you like me to warm you up?" He said with an amused glint in his steely blue eyes. Deep red rose to the female's cheeks. "I'd actually like that." She said, taking lo'gosh by surprise.

He simply stared at her with widened eyes and soft red cheeks whilst he took a moment to consider his actions before he carefully started leaning toward her, and using his hand to gently push her against the cushions. He then got on his hands and knees to loom over the smaller woman. The way she looked up at him with admiration made his cheeks heat and his heart almost jump out of his chest. The two stared at each other, many unspoken things passing between them. Lo'gosh made his first move by slowly inching his face closer to her's, Then, his eyes began to flutter shut, so did roz's. Rosaphes softly gasped at the sudden feeling of soft warm lips upon hers, but she then welcomed the comforting feeling. She noticed lo'gosh had become more familiar with this, and so he became more passionate in the kiss after a little bit. He's most likely kissed some girls before, which not truly surprised rosaphes, in fact she'd be even more surprised if he had never done this in his life despite his handsome looks. He flicked his tongue against the roof of her mouth, causing her to moan, but as he would've pulled away, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him back in, which in response he pulled her up against his muscular body and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. His lips moved from hers and down her jaw and then to her her neck, showering her in soft and passionate kisses. "Mmmnngg~ lo'gosh.." She moaned his name, as if trying to encourage him. He grew bold and lightly nipped her neck, earning another soft moan from her lips.

Rosaphes managed to open her eyes to admire this gladiator, this great wolf, begin to claim her body- her very soul as his.

He carefully laid their bodies against the cushions whilst still holding the smaller female in his embrace. She could feel his arousal pressed against her thigh, she could tell that he wanted- no, Needed her so bad, an she needed him too.

He reached down and tried to undo his pants in haste to release himself from his hide underpants that felt tight around his cock. He then had to sit up to undo the two buttons on his pants that he had so much problem with, rosaphes took the opportunity to take off her shirt. Once she pulled the fabric off of her, she stopped to stare at the gladiator's shirtless form. His tan skin was glistening with sweat and it shone in the light from the flames in the hearth. His well-toned muscles clearly shown he was a powerful man and she loved every little detail of him. Her eyes wandered from his blue eyes down his chest, then to his abdomen then- "Like what you see, love? You don't look so bad yourself~." He mused. She took note that he'd already taken off his pants but but not his undergarments. Immediately he rejoined her lips and rosaphes welcomed it greatly. His touches were tender yet firm, and she could still feel where his fingers were on her.

His hands came up to her breasts and took off her bra and he brought his head down to begin lightly sucking on her nipple which made her arch her back and moan. While he sucked on the one nipple, he used his hand to give some attention to the other. Rosaphes again moaned his name.

After a moment, he pulled away and pulled off the rest of her clothes, he then lifted her hips to his face and began pleasuring her orally. She snapped her head back and cried out his name in pleasure before she bit her lip to prevent herself from making too much noise. Oh she was such a mess under him, exactly what he wanted! He delve his tongue deep in her woman hood, making her cry out his name once more.

"L-lo'gosh.. i'm g-getting cl-close- Anngh~!" She managed to speak, but then he ceased. She looked at him and whined at his denial to give her sweet release. "Just a moment, love." He said, licking her juices from the corners of his mouth whilst he took off his underpants.

Her eyes slightly widened as his cock fell out from behind the cloth though lo'gosh didn't seem to know what the big deal was. Lo'gosh positioned himself over her and slightly lifted her hips to his, but he paused as red softly dusted his cheeks. "I-i don't know if i ever done this before.." He said. "It's alright, i've got a little expectations due to me only having sex once before." She giggled in reply. He felt kinda relieved that she didn't expect alot from him, but he still wants to give her his best. "Ready?" He asked. "Whenever you are."

Slowly, he pushed his cock within her woman hood, watching her squirm and moan and wrapped her legs around his waist. When his full length was inside her, he let out a groan and slightly bared his teeth. "What's wrong?" Roz asked. "N-nothing it's just.. you're so t-tight.. And it feels so good.." He softly moaned at the last words. She smiled. "I'm glad to hear you're enjoying this, my wolf."

He began to rock his hips, in and out, in a slow and steady pace. The two panted and moaned together as their bodies moved against each other. Lo'gosh then picked up the pace, he then entwined his hand with hers as he kept going.

He had hit a certain spot in her that made her cry out in pleasure, loud enough to make lo'gosh worry about the people sleeping next door. He captured her lips in a passionate kiss, and it wasn't long till roz realized it was meant to muffle her sounds, but she wasn't complaining. The two pulled away from the kiss so they could breathe, especially for lo'gosh cause he is doing most of the work.

Oh, there was such a great energy and spark between the two. The way she cried out his name and how she would scratch at his skin and pull on his hair.. it was more and more arousing every time, and the gladiator was no picnic for rosaphes either, he bit at her neck and he would grip onto her so hard that there were red marks of where his hands once were, and not to mention that he growled with lust as she would lightly yank on his ponytail as he thrusted hard and deep in her. Neither one of them would be afraid to admit they didn't want this night to end so soon. But alas, they both started to reach their limit.

Rosaphes had hit hers first, she moaned out his name before she fell back down onto the cushions. Lo'gosh let out an uncharacteristic whine as he felt pressure build in his abdomen, trying to hold back just a little longer. She adored the flustered look on his face, how he was trying so hard to hold back but his will starting to crumble. "Come my wolf, i want to be filled with your love." She mused. When he finally gave in.. oh he was such a mess. He cried out her name as his hot semen spurted out inside her and he lost his senses momentarily.

He then finally regained himself, but light he was so exhausted. He used his remaining strength to lift rosaphes from the cushions and carry her to the bed to end the long night.

"Gnight." roz yawned. "goodnight, my love."


End file.
